Harry Potter and the Divine binding broken
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Harry's magic in a order to save his life form a terrible mob attack during his second year causes a powerful binding placed by Harry's grandfather that he has never even met to break. Harry will have to learn to love his birth mothers,and trust them as he will have to face many powerful enemies that make Voldemort look like a newborn kitten. Pairings HarryxHarem Multicrossover
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter,and the divine binding broken**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

HarryPotter/Once upon a time/Gravity Falls/Gargoyles/marvel/Rosario Vampire/Totally Spies/Blue Bloods

Pairing HarryxHermionexWendyxMokaxSamxAlexxClover CharmingxSnow LilyxBellatrixxPepperxEmmaxElisaxFoxxToni StarkxBelle DipperxAstoria SoosxTonks fem Tony stark,Thor Magical Pepper,Toni,Elisa,Belle,Stanford Pine,and Harry's soulmates. Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus ,and Dorea Potter I am moving Storybrooke to Oregon about twenty miles from Gravity Falls. Asgardian Colin Creevey. Emma was adopted by Frank Reagan,and his wife. Fancasting Tenmei Mikogami is played by B.D. Wong Severe Slytherin,Most of Ravenclaw,Most of Hufflepuff,snape,ron,Molly,Percy,Ginny bashing)

 **Dueling club leads to a divine binding to break,divine healers arrival,Punishing the criminal students,and Breaking Belle.**

"Albus you must take a break from this search.",said Professor McGonagall as she came in to Professor Dumbledore with serious bags under his eyes.

"No I need to find out what this monster is attacking this school. I will not let one more of my student's life be effected by this monster.",said Dumbledore as the Grey Lady, the Bloody baron,and the Fat Friar floated in to the office.

"We have some urgent news headmaster.",said the Fat Friar

"What is the matter?",asked McGonagall

"Most of the students when mad. After Harry Potter was forced to reveal his partially broken allspeak, he was stunned by a Ravenclaw seventh year. When most of the other Gryffindors tried to get Harry Potter to safety ,they got stunned for their efforts. They were stunned by two of their own.",said the Bloody Baron with disgust on his voice.

"Who are the traitorous Gryffindors?",asked McGonagall

"The oldest Weasley,and the youngest male Weasley. Professor Snape did nothing to stop the students. In fact he transfigure the dueling stage in to a stake and tied to it . Ron Weasley left the great hall ,and dragged in all of Harry's stuff to add to the burning. Even Harry's owl is in the burning pile. Percy Weasley began to rape the Gryffindor girls. Percy Weasley is damaging Ms. Grangers soulbond with Harry for doing so.",said the Fat Friar.

"Quickly call the remaining teachers,and summon the Aurors.",Order Dumbledore as he ran out of the room. As Professor Dumbledore got closer to the Great Hall, he began to hear the ungodly screams that Harry was making. The doors blew open by Dumbledore's magic to see a scene of true horror as Harry Potter was screaming in pain as he was being burnt alive.

"What in the name of MERLIN'S FATHER'S UNDERWEAR IS GOING ON HERE?",bellowed Dumbledore. Harry's body began to glow royal purple ,and then to bright gold. After the color changed a massive magical shockwave moved throught the entire Great Hall. The shockwave blew out the flames of the pyre,and smashed the hourglasses for Slytherin,Ravenclaw,and Hufflepuff house that were used to keep tracked of the house points. From the pile of burned out wood the head of a small bird appeared.

"Aurors you are ordered to arrest every single student who attacked Harry Potter,and the loyal Gryffindors. **Accio Percy Weasley wand.** Percy Weasley for rape,attacking a student,and for behavior unbecoming of a prefect you are here by expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.",said Dumbledore as he snapped Percy's wand in two.

"You are under arrest.",said the aurors while Dumbledore magically cut Harry down ,and put him on a magically summoned strecher.

An hour after bring Harry in to hospital wing Madam Promfrey came out of the hospital wing looking sad.

"How is Harry?",asked Dumbledore

"Mr. Potter is in a natural magical induce coma for some reason I can not get him out of it.",said Madam Promfrey

"Can I see him?",asked Dumbledore.

"Yes for a few minutes.",said Madam Promfrey as they enter the hospital wing they saw a tall blond hair man wearing a black business suit standing by Harry's bed ,and gently removing Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Who are you?",asked Dumbledore which caused the man to look at Dumbledore ,and Madam Promfrey.

"Name's Hades ,lord of the Dead. Hi,how ya doing?",asked Hades as his hair turned in to blue fire for a quick second before turning back.

"Why are you here?",asked Dumbledore as he carefully walk towards Harry's bed.

"I am here to visit my injured great grandson,and to take Ron and Percy Weasley to Asgard for their crimes against the house of Odin,my own house,and for several other kingdoms including Avalon and the kingdom of king Leopold of the enchanted forest.",said Hades as he turn his attention back to Harry's injured body.

"What happened to Harry in the Great Hall,and how is Harry related to the house of Odin?",asked Dumbledore.

"Harry's magic in a desperate attempt to surivive broke through the binds that Odin put on Harry that fateful Halloween night. Harry is in a magical coma, because of magical exhaustion, and his divine magic is trying to figure out his domain in both the Norse pantheon and the Greek pantheon. As to how Harry is related to the house of Odin is simple. Harry is Odin's oldest grandson ,and right wise Prince of golden realm of Asgard. Harry is the frist born son of Torrun Odindottir aka Thor Odinson aka Lily Evan-Maza-Potts-Potter-Reagan-Renard-Stark aka Lily Pines-Carter-Charming-French-Maza-Potts-Potter-Reagan-Renard-Stark.",explained Hades

"I will have the Aurors hand over Percy,and Ron. I will send letters to Harry's other mothers.",said Dumbledores even though Hades knows that one mother is under the Dark curse casted by the Evil Queen Regina.

'I will have to bring Belle here so that the curse could be broken on her early.',thought Hades

"I will leave in five minutes.",said Hades as he waved his hand changes is black suit in to black greek robe.

After about four minutes Ron ,and Percy Weasley were brought before Hades in chains.

"Let us go. That freak deserves to die.",shouted Ron.

"No the only ones who desevere death are you two. As much as I want you to spend the rest of time rotting in my prison,the All father Odin desevere a chance to punish you him self.",said Hades as he walked up to Percy reaching in to his chest ,and pulling out his heart that was barely even glowing.

"My my ,you have been a very bad little boy. I am going to give you two your last magical lesson unless you have a sorcerer as a cell mate in dungeons of Asgard. You see the heart is the source of that magic comes out of in every living being wether it be Mundane or Wizard. The killing curse removes the magic out of the heart. Darker magic users in Enchanted Forests can rip out a heart of a person,and has full control over them. They can kill or torture them just by squeezing the heart.",said Hades giving Percy's heart a little squeeze causing Percy to scream out in pain.

"Magic all ways comes with a price. The spell you had casted in the past, the price was the excess magic your heart generates. In order to repair the soul bond you damage your magic is being removed.",said Hades as heart in his hand lost it glow before Hades shoved in back in Percy's chest. Hades lead the two prisoners to the empty courtyard.

"Heimdall, Open the Bifrost!",shouted Hades which caused a beam of rainbow colored energy to came down from the sky. Where Hades and the prisoners were once standing a group of women wearing other worldly robes, a golden machine,and a box full of gold apple.

"Follow me .",said a more regal looking woman.

"Silence this emergency meeting of the Wizenagot has come to order .",shouted Professor Dumbledore in the great hall that was converted in to a improve to courtroom

"Why are we here Dumbledore?",asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Your child along with several other students are charged with Attempted murder of a heir of several ancient and noble houses as well as a royal heir of several kingdoms,destruction of the heirs property,and attempted murder of a bonded familiar.",said Dumbledore

"Who is the heir ,and how did they try to kill him?",asked Cornelius Fudge

"Harry Potter is the heir ,and they tried to kill him by burning him alive at a stake.",said Dumbledore which caused all of the wizenagot members,and the parents to gasp.

"How did the familiar survive?",asked Amelia Bones

"It turned out that Harry's owl was really a phoenix. I move that not only these students ,but their families as well be punished as well.",said Dumbledore.

"I would agree as well.",said a regal brown hair woman wearing an otherworldly robe.

"Who are you?",asked Dumbledore.

"I am Queen Frigga of Asgard. I am Harry's materinal grandmother. My daughter Torrun is Harry's mother. She will be here after the sentencing of Percy ,and Ron Weasley.",said Frigga which caused the older lords of the Wizenagot,and Dumbledore to bow to her.

"May I asked your majesty why are you here?",asked Cornelius Fudge.

"I came with the group of royal healer for a couple of reasons. For one I am a skilled healer. The second reason to get to know my grandson. The final reason to prevent my daughter from destorying all of Great Britain for her son's treatment by you midgardians.",said Frigga as she took a seat in a throne like chair that the house elves brought for her.

"You are found guiltly of all charges. Each student is here by expelled from Hogwarts,and sentence to twenty years in Azkaban after which began serving any addition punishment set force by the Kingdoms that Harry Potter is heir of. Your family vaults,and properties will be transfered to Harry Potter's family.",said Cornelius Fudge.

"I will discuss with my husband about their punishment from Asgard later. Will some one guide us to the healing hall.",said Frigga as Professor Flitwick leviated the machine ,and lead the group to the hospital wing.

"What happen to them?",asked Eir as she notice the petrifed bodies of ,and Colin Creevy

"They were petrifed by some unknown force.",said Madam Promfrey as the rest of the Asgardian healers carefully put Harry's body on the machine.

"I know this lad.",said Eir

"How could you know ?",asked Madam Promfrey

"I was the healer that delivered him in to the world.",said Eir.

"Then how did he came to be in our world then?",asked Madam Promfrey

"He was kidnapped from his parent.",said Eir as she took one of the golden apples from the box ,and began to mash it up.

"Who are his birth parents?",asked Madam Promfrey as Eir continue to mash up the apple mash in to a liquid.

"Volstagg the Valiant one of the warriors three,and his wife Alva Freydottir. His real name is Sigmurd Volstaggson.",said Eir as she began to careful pour the gold apple juice in to Colin's mouth.

Meanwhile in Asgard in the Throne room of All-Father Odin another court case is taken place.

"You are charged with attempted Regicide against the House of Odin, rape of a member of the House of Odin,and Betrayal of a adopted kin. What you plead?",demanded Odin as the two Prisoner Weasleys are being glared by all of the various lords and ladies of the royal court,and Torrun Odindottir began to tighten her hand on her hammer.

"Um Guilty.",said Percy ,and Ron meekly

"You are here by sentence to be imprisoned in the dungeons for the rest of your natural lifes after which you will be transfered to the Underworld to be imprisoned in Hades' dungeon.",said Odin as a pair of guard grabbed the two prisoners,and dragged them to the dungeons.

"I must go prepare something for Harry's awakening from the domain selection coma.",said Hade as he left the throne room.

"I must go as well.",said Torrun as Heimdall enter the room .

"My Lord, healer Eir has found Sigmurd Volstaggson.",said Heimdall

"Torrun ,my battle sister. I am coming with you to Midgard.",said Volstagg as he grabbed his battle axe.

"Be warned there is a Basilisk that has been recently awaken from her fifty year hibernation.",said Heimdall

Meanwhile in Storybrooke Oregpn in the basement of the hospital ,Hades appeared from a pillar of blue fire.

"Let's see. Which room is Belle French I wonder?",muttered Hades as he walked past a couple of padded rooms.

"Belle French I came to help you.",said Hades as found the padded room that contained Belle French.

"Who are you?",asked Belle

"I am the grandfather of one of your soulmates.",said Hades

"Which one? Lily,Emma,Toni,Bella,Pepper,Elisa,or Janine?",asked Belle

"Well I guess the dark curse didn't take your memories. I am Emma's biological paterinal grandfather. I am here to take you to your son.",said Hades

"I have a son.",said Belle with tears in her eyes.

"Yes ,but we should be going.",said Hades as he magic the door oppen with caused the alarm to activate.

"What are you doing with my prisoner?",demanded Regina

"Ah the Evil Queen. As much as can say it is a joy to meet, I can't say that. As soon as your pathetic rule, because of this curse is over you will be sending the rest of time in a prison even worse then this.",said Hades

"Who are you to threaten me?",demanded Regina

"As the patriarch of the house of Charming I remove Henry Mills from the house of Charming as well as removing all family magic for being born a child of rape caused by the Dark One's son Baelfire. I also place a curse to never sire a child of his own,and the curse can not be broken by true loves kiss. So says I Hades father of Prince David Charming,and Lord of the dead.",said Hades as he grabbed Belle's hand disappeared in a pillar of blue fire.

"I am so screwed.",said Regina


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter,and the divine binding broken**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

HarryPotter/Once upon a time/Gravity Falls/Gargoyles/marvel/Rosario Vampire/Totally Spies/Blue Bloods

Pairing HarryxHermionexWendyxMokaxSamxAlexxClover CharmingxSnow LilyxBellatrixxPepperxEmmaxElisaxFoxxToni StarkxBelle DipperxAstoria SoosxTonks fem Tony stark,Thor Magical Pepper,Toni,Elisa,Belle,Stanford Pine,and Harry's soulmates. Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus ,and Dorea Potter I am moving Storybrooke to Oregon about twenty miles from Gravity Falls. Asgardian Colin Creevey. Emma was adopted by Frank Reagan,and his wife. Fancasting Tenmei Mikogami is played by B.D. Wong Severe Slytherin,Most of Ravenclaw,Most of Hufflepuff,snape,ron,Molly,Percy,Ginny bashing. The Divine Domain Claiming speech is based off of the song Rhyme and Reason Reign from the Phantom Tollbooth movie.)

 **Lovers reunite,Domains claimed,Harry awakens,and Fudges get chewed out by the mundane Prime Minister.**

"Anything of Harry's that was retrieved other than his familiar?",asked Lady Frigga as she sat by Harry's comatose form.

"The only thing that surived is his invisiblity cloak.",said Professor Dumbledore as she was handed the silvery cloak

"I will have to ask Hades to confirm,but I believe that this is the cloak that Lady Death created.",said Frigga as a pillar of blue flame appears revealing Belle.

"Did somebody say my name?",jokenly asked Hades

"Hades, I need you to check out this invisibility cloak to see if it is the one made by Lady Death.",said Frigga

"Why yes it is, which means that Harry is the chosen one for Lord Eternity. The heir of three divine kingdoms to unite the items of Death,and the holy sword. With those weapons the heir shall defeat the Mad Titan, and rescattered the stones of infinity.",said Hades

"But Death gave the items to the brother Perevell.",said Dumbledore

"As she known that her champion will be descendant of that house. Your story changed the title of the united holder of hallows. Instead of Master of Death, it is actually Champion of Death.",said Hades

"Where is my son?"asked Belle

"Who are you?",asked Frigga

"Frigga my I introduce you to your daughter in law Belle French. She is from the Enchanted Forest.",said Hades as he introduced Belle to both lady Frigga ,and professor Dumbledore

"Harry is in that bed.",said Dumbledore as he motion to the bed that Harry is in. When Belle reached the bed that Harry was lying in Torrun came in to the wing.

"Belle is that you?",asked Torrun

"Lily is that really you?",asked Belle

"Yes it is ,and how are you here?",asked Torrun

"I can explain that Torrun. The evil queen Regina place the Dark curse over the Enchanted Forest that brought them here,and actually my grandaughter Emma is the one to break the curse.",explained Hades

After about five minutes Emma,Elisa,Fox,Toni,and Pepper came into the wing as Hades disappeared in a pillar of blue flames. As soon as the lovers were reintroduce to each other Harry's body began to glow gold.

"Harry's divine domains are almost selected.",said Frigga

Meanwhile in Los Angelos a black hair man wearing a black suit had a shiver go down his spine as soon as he got done consulting at a scene of a murder.

"What is wrong Lucifer?",asked Detective Cloe Decker as she noticed Lucifer shivered.

"A new god is getting to reveal his domains.",said Lucifer with joyful glee like a little school girl,which caused Detective Decker to rise one of her eyebrows.

Back at Hogwarts, there were symbols appearing above Harry. The frist symbol was an hourglass,the second symbol was a sword and a shield together,and the third was a sword. As soon as the last symbol appeared a large magical shockwave took place. In the Great Hall all of the house banners were magically changed. The Slythern banners were changed to a red banner with a black three headed dog. The Ravenclaw was changed to a medieval heraldry with chevrons, a armored knight,a heraldry style lion,and seven white roses on an argent background. The Hufflepuff changed in to a golden Valknut on a royal purple background. The only thing that changed for Gryffindor banner is that is now looks like it was made from the finest silk ,and real gold was being used as thread to form the lion. Over in front of the staff table a blue pillar of fire appeared to revealed Hades in his black suit.

"Hello Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,Visiting minstry of magic officals,and important guests. I am Hades Lord of the Underworld , more importantly father to Prince Charming ,and great grandfather of Harry Potter. Harry's domians have been selected ,and in order to prevent you from freaking out like your mundane counterparts. Myself along with two other divine beings are about to declare to the world what Harry is the god of for both Greek, and Norse Pantheons. The banners above your heads represent Harry's heritage. The Valknut is the house of Odin Borson,the medieval hearldry is my son's hearldry,Gryffindor one of his ancestor throught the house of Potter,and my own banner which is the red banner with the image of Cerberus.",said Hades as the house elves prepares a massive feast for the remaining students. Hades prepared to make the anouncement by clearing his throat.

" **Henceforth,and Forthwith let it be known by all mortals. An new god claims his domains. A god who is born of three royal divine families. Henceforth,and forthwith let it be known by all mortals. A new Greecian,and Norse god claims his domains. A god born of the house of Hades,the house of Odin,and throne of Avalon has claimed his domains. A god raised by abusive mortal relatives ,because his parents were not told that the child is not still alive after a cowardly attack by a dark sorcerer. Abuse that was caused by mortals relatives hating his gifts. Henceforth,and Forthwith let be known by all mortals. A new god claims his domains. A god who was forced to sleep in a cupboard under a set of stairs. A god who was ignored by the village that he lived in because of lies spreaded by mortals. The childern who could of befriend the young god were chased away by a gang lead by the god's mortal cousin. While the young god was at a boarding school he was attacked by a mob who feared his divine birthright. Henceforth,and Forthwith let it be known by all mortal. A new god claims his domain. May the Hydra flee in terror as the new god is the Captain's heir. The new god's name is Harry Torrunson-Carter-Pines-Rogers-Reagan-Charming-Potter-Potts-Stark-French-Maza-Renard. His domains have be selected. Henceforth, and Forthwith let it be known by all mortals. A new god claims his domain. For the Norse he is the god of heroes,time,and courage. For the Greek he is the god of time,and courage. He is the chosen one for three divine prophecies. He will reforge the holy sword,fight the mad titan ,and destroy the black caludron. Henceforth, and Forcewith let it be known by all mortals. A new god claims his domains. So says I Hades son of Kronos, Heimdall watcher of Asgard,Anubis of Fairfolk,and Lucifer Morningstar.** ",proclaimed Hades in an almost musical tone ,and was joined in with three other male voices. Hades also stopped after he proclaimed his name,and each other voice stopped after their name.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Harry's eyes open.

"Welcome back to the world of the wake.",said Professor Dumbledore

"What happen I thought I was going to die?",asked Harry

"Apparently one of your mothers is a goddess who was sent in to the mortal world in a mortal body as a form of punishment for some reason that she hasn't said to us yet. Any her father who is the chief god of the pantheon put a divine binding on you locking most of your divine powers. When your magic was fighting to save your life from being burn alive it broke the binding,and forcing you to go in to a magical coma while our magic determined your domains.",said Dumbledore

"I am a god?",asked a shock Harry

"Yes a god of two different pantheons. The Greek,and Norse Pantheon.",said Dumbledore

"How can I be a god of two different pantheons?",asked Harry

"Your mother Lily is the reincarnation of Torrun Odindottir also known because of male stubborness of the Norse people as Thor Odinson. Through your mother Emma's biological father you are the great grandson of Hades the god of the underworld. Just few minutes ago your magic determined your domains. You are the Norses god of heroes,time,and courage. As for the Greeks you are the god of time ,and courage. The whole world knows that your a newly determined god . Are you feeling well to walk?",asked Dumbledore

"I am ,why do you ask sir?",asked Harry

"Well it can't be much of a domain claiming celebration feast with out the the god in question. There are also some people who really want to meet you.",said Dumbledore

"Who want to meet me sir?",asked Harry

"Your grandmother Lady Frigga,and your mothers who were lied to by Delores Umbridge who is now in prison for treason,plotting to murder a heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble house.",said Dumbledore

Meanwhile at Number Ten Downing Street.

"I have been receiving multiple calls from various people including her Majesty about the apparently global proclaimation. I want to know one thing Fudge. What in the world is going on?",shouted the Prime Minister.

"Well you see. When Harry Potter was being burned alive, because of one of his divine abilities to being able to talk to every thing in their native tongue . In order to save his life his magic broke the binding that Lord Odin put on Harry's divine heritage in order to prevent us mortals from finding out that Asgard still exists until it was the right time.",said Fudge meekly

"Who are the ones responsible for trying to burn him alive? The Queen will wants to punish them personally.",said the Prime Minister

"There was several dozen students,and two teacher who were involved with the attempted murder of Harry Potter. They were already sentence to life in Azkaban,and their families have to pay to compensate him for the pain ,suffering,and the destruction of his personal items. Two of the students, Percival and Ronald Weasley have been taken to Asgard to take their punishment for the rest of time.",said Fudge.

"It doesn't matter. Also there may be cases of mass hysteria. I take it they were already expelled.",said the Prime Minister.

"Yes they were.",said Fudge

"I want them transferred to minimal security to wait for their trial before the Queen.",said the Prime Minister

"I will go ,and do that.",said Fudge as he left the office.

"Get me all of the local goverment leaders, including the elementary school headmaster of Little Whinging,and I authorizing an arrest warrant for the legal guardians of Harry James Potter,and for his cousins gang as well.",said the Prime minister in to the intercom on his desk to his secretary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter,and the divine binding broken**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

HarryPotter/Once upon a time/Gravity Falls/Gargoyles/marvel/Rosario Vampire/Totally Spies/Blue Bloods

Pairing HarryxHermionexWendyxMokaxSamxAlexxClover CharmingxSnow LilyxBellatrixxPepperxEmmaxElisaxFoxxToni StarkxBelle DipperxAstoria SoosxTonks fem Tony stark,Thor Magical Pepper,Toni,Elisa,Belle,Stanford Pine,and Harry's soulmates. Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus ,and Dorea Potter I am moving Storybrooke to Oregon about twenty miles from Gravity Falls. Asgardian Colin Creevey. Emma was adopted by Frank Reagan,and his wife. Fancasting Tenmei Mikogami is played by B.D. Wong Severe Slytherin,Most of Ravenclaw,Most of Hufflepuff,snape,ron,Molly,Percy,Ginny bashing)

 **Harry meets some of his mothers,Henry Reagan arrives at Hogwarts,and Dumbledore hires Hades suggestion for new caretaker and student care support aunt.**

When Harry ,and Dumbledore came in to the Great Hall where a massive feast was taking place.

"Harry are you alright ?",asked Hermione as hug-tackled him, and the two of them began to have a golden glow.

"Yes Hermione I am alright,but what is with this gold glow?",asked Harry

"Thus is a glorious day. My son has determined his domains,and is handfasted to one of his soulmates.",Shouted Torrun

"Three cheers to the House of Odin. May Frigga bless the new couple with many years of joy,happiness, and many Children for Torrun and Odin to tell tales and songs of past glorys. Huzzah!",Shouted Volstagg as the various Asgardians began to cheer ,and to cause Harry and Hermione to blush very pink to the point that their cheeks were starting to turn red.

"Oh let them be.",said Pepper noticing that the redness of Harry,and Hermione faces.

"Come,and join us Harry.",said Emma

"May I ask who are you guys?",asked Harry as he sat down.

"I am one of your mothers Harry. I am Emma Reagan. You used to call me Mama.",said Emma

"I am Torrun Odindottir. I was also called Lily Evans. I was forced to forget about you by Odin in order to prevent me from turning a good chunk of England in to a parking lot. You used to call me mum.",said Torrun

"I'm Toni Stark. You used to call me Iron mom for some reason."said Toni as she took a bite of roasted turkey.

"I am Pepper Potts. I am sorry to say that Janine ,and Elisa can't make it today, Janine has a lot of business meetings this week for her father's company,and Elisa got a murder case just before we were contacted. Oh Harry I almost forgot you used to call me Pep-mom.",said Pepper

"Hello Harry. I didn't get to really know you as a baby ,but I am your mum Belle.",said Belle as ran in to the Great Hall,and jumped in to Pepper's lap.

"Cuddles I thought you died in my first year.",said Pepper as Toni pulled a small sample of fur and put it in a small machine.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. test this sample of fur with the dna sample of the Cuddles file.",said Toni

"Technology doesn't work at Hogwarts.",said Hermione

"I am a genius level intellect ,and inventor. I figure out how to make technology work along with magic.",said Toni

 _"It is a hundred percent match,Ms. Stark.",said_ a Robotic male voice

"Where is my cat? Where is Mrs. Norris?",shouted Flich as he came running to the Great Hall as he paled as he saw Mrs. Norris in the lap of her true owner.

"Professor Dumbledore Please call the Aurors. I want Flich arrested for Familiar napping,and Familiar abuse.",said Pepper as she pet her familiar as Dumbledore ran to call the Aurors. Flich began to try, and ran away when he was hit with a stunner. The man who casted the stunner was Henry Reagan.

"Pops what took you so long to get here?",asked Emma

"Well it took a while to shrink the cheesecakes from Juniors,and took a while to figure out and shrink several cases of soda pops I got as well.",said Henry Reagan

"Mama,who is this man?",asked Harry

"Harry this is your great grandpa Henry Reagan,but we call him many cases did you pick up?",asked Emma

"I picked up five of each Mountian Dew,Sprite,Pepsi,Coke both regular and diet,Cherry Coke both regular and diet,and .",said Henry

"How did you pay for that?",asked Emma

"A nice man from the Prime Minister's office said that the Prime Minister is paying for it. Four of the Cheesecakes were paid for by the mayor's office, Four more came from the owner of Juniors,and Janine bought the last for when she heard that I was coming over here. Oh I almost forgot Tony Renzulli's wife sent one of her famous Lasagna.",said Henry as he unloaded and return all of the food to their original sizes

"Who is Tony Renzulli?",asked Harry

"He is one of your godfathers. Elisa choice of godfather. He was her first partner while she was a patrol officer. Do we have to magically expand any of the food?",asked Pepper

"Well may be the cheesecakes,but Marie already enchanted the lasagna.",said Henry as he started to dishing up a piece of Lasagna.

"Mr. Potter I need to talk to you.",said McGonagall with professor Flitwick next to her

"Yes professor.",said Harry

"We believed that some of the former student's parents in order to try and weasel out of the courts punishment want to know what of your items they may have taken for themselves. As there are some items that were taken as evidence that are clearly not theirs.",said Flitwick.

"Well I did that have a copy of the book the Hobbit,and the complete Lord of the Rings series that one of my teachers gave me. They were signed by the author himself. I also had a copy of the book Darth Revan,the books the way of the Sith,and the Jedi code.",said Harry

"Mr. Finch-Flechtley took them. The Aurors will be returning them to you tomorrow.",said Flitwick as Dumbledore rose up from his seat.

Dumbledore cleared his voice,and said,"Because of the terrible event that took place. I has been decided to let out the term early. Your Parents have been notifed that you will be returning home tomorrow. Hogwarts will be open for the spring semester starting Janurary 4th. Thank you for your patient for an old man making a annoucement."

"Oh no.",said Hermione

"What is wrong?",asked Harry

"My parents are out of the country doing volunteer relief work. ",said Hermione

"Why don't you write a letter to your parents that we are inviting you to spend the Holidays with us?",said Emma

"Really. Thank you ms. Reagan.",said Hermione

"No problem,and since your married to my son you can call me mom okay?",said Emma as Hermione started to write a letter so that Fawkes the Phoenix took for Hermione.

After an hour Professor Dumbledore excused himself ,and headed to his office carrying the letter that Hermione wrote to her parents.

"Fawkes my old friend ,can you carry this letter for me to Mrs. Potter's parents.",said Dumbledore using Hermione's new married name. As Fawkes flamed out of the room a pillar of blue fire appeared with revealing Hades.

"How is it going Dumbledore?",asked Hades as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I am happy that Harry is reunited with his parents,but I have to find three replacement staff.",sighed Dumbledore.

"I have a suggestion to replace Argus Flich.",said Hades

"May I asked who?",asked Dumbledore as Hades caused a blue pillar of fire to appear that revealed an older woman with a cheerful ,and kind smile on her face.

"May I introduce Brown also know to those who read the Wizard of Oz as Auntie Em. She was very supportive to her niece before she returned to face Zelena. I believe she would be more of an asset her with the students then at home worrying about her niece.",said Hades

"The question is am I going to get in trouble for hiring her with the board of Govenors?",asked Dumbledore

"Ms. Brown is a what you call a Muggleborn witch.",said Hades

"Well your hired. When can you start?",asked Dumbledore

"Right away.",said Aunt Em

"I will magically send your items Emily. I have to go ,and break the hold of the dark curse over three of Harry's grandparents. I suggest Albus to check for Charlus,and Dorea Potter.",said Hades as he vanished away in a pillar of blue fire.


End file.
